


(แปล) Perhaps

by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)



Series: Bail/Obi Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-23
Updated: 2002-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_
Summary: โอบีวัน เคโนบีต้องไปพบกับวุฒิสมาชิกรุ่นเยาว์จากอัลเดอราน แล้วใครๆ ก็คิดว่าเขาจะต้องประทับใจ... รึไง?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perhaps](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347115) by Jedi Rita. 



> ซีรีส์เป็น OTP ที่บอกได้ว่า... "ยิ่งกว่าเรือผี นี่คือฝุ่นอวกาศ" xD
> 
> เวลาในตอนนี้: ประมาณ 6 ปี ก่อนเรื่องใน STAR WARS EPISODE I: The Phantom Manace

"เฮ้ เคโนบี"

"โอบีวันเงยหน้าขึ้นจากสมุดจดงานของเขา และเห็นเห็นรีฟท์กับบานท์เดินข้ามสวนมาทางเขา

"อาจารย์รู้รึเปล่าเนี่ยว่าเจ้าหลบมานั่งเล่นเรื่อยเปื่อยอยู่แถวนี้?" รีฟท์ถาม

"นั่นสิ แล้วเจ้าอยากหลบไปนั่งเล่นเรื่อยเปื่อยกับพวกเรามั้ย" บานท์เสริม "เรากำลังจะไปว่ายน้ำเล่นกัน"

โอบีวันเอนตัวทิ้งน้ำหนักลงไปบนแขนของเขาพลางหรี่ตามองเพื่อนทั้งสอง "อะไรทำให้เจ้าคิดว่าข้าหลบมานั่งเล่น 'เรื่อยเปื่อย' หือ?" เขาถามพร้อมกับบุ้ยใบ้ไปยังตั้งหนังสือและแผ่นบันทึกข้อมูลกองโตที่อยู่รอบตัว

"ไอ้พวกนั้นก็เป็นแค่ของบังหน้า เผื่อว่าอาจารย์เจ้ามา 'เจอ' เจ้าหลบมานั่งเล่นจริงๆ เท่านั้นแหละ" รีฟท์พูดเยาะๆ ขณะที่ล้มตัวลงบนพื้นหญ้าข้างๆ โอบีวัน

บานท์คว้าหนังสือไปเล่มหนึ่งและอ่านชื่อบนหน้าปกออกมาดังๆ "ผลกระทบทางเศรษฐกิจสังคมของการโคลนนิ่ง" แล้วเธอก็ทำหน้านิ่ว

โอบีวันรีบฉวยหนังสือกลับคืนไป "ข้าอยู่ในคณะกรรมการเตรียมงานการประชุมเรื่องจริยธรรมกับการโคลนนิ่งนะ บังเอิญว่าข้าต้องเป็นตัวแทนของเหล่าเจไดทั้งหมดเลยเสียด้วย"

"อู้ววว คณะกรรมการ น่าสนใจสุดๆ" รีฟท์ล้อ "เห็นได้ชัดเลยว่ามันสำคัญเสียจนเขาต้องส่ง *เจ้า* ไปเป็นตัวแทนเหล่าเจไดเลยนะเนี่ย"

"ใช่การประชุมที่วุฒิสมาชิกคนใหม่จากอัลเดอรานเป็นคนจัดรึเปล่า?" บานท์ถาม ดูเหมือนเธอจะเริ่มสนใจขึ้นมาบ้างแล้ว

รีฟท์โงหัวขึ้นมาเช่นกัน "เบล ออร์กานา น่ะเหรอ? เฮ้ย ไม่เลวเลยนี่นา เคโนบี เค้าว่ากันว่าคนนี้โคตรฮ็อตน่าดูเลย"

"ไม่ต้อง 'ว่ากันว่า' หรอก เขาฮ็อตสุดจริงๆ แหละ" บานท์แก้คำของเพื่อนพลางทำตาชวนฝัน "สำหรับมนุษย์คนหนึ่งน่ะนะ"

"พาดาวันกว่าครึ่งในวิหารมีรูปเขาแปะผนังห้องนอนกันทั้งนั้น" รีฟท์เลิกคิ้วมองไปทางบานท์ "บางทีเจ้าอาจจะเป็นคนนึงในนั้นล่ะมั้ง ใช่มั้ยล่ะ?"

"อย่าพูดบ้าๆ น่า" บานท์ตวัดเสียง แต่สีหน้าเธอก็เปลี่ยนสีเป็นสีชมพูเข้มๆ เหมือนเนื้อปลาแซลมอน "เสน่ห์และความสามารถในการดึงดูดความสนใจของคนของเจ้าชายเบลเป็นที่กล่าวขวัญกันไปทั่ว ข้าแค่เอาของที่คนอื่นเขาเขียนไว้มาพูดเท่านั้นแหละย่ะ"

"เป็นที่กล่าวขวัญเท่านั้นน่ะเหรอ?" รีฟท์ย้อนคำ "เจ้าหมายถึงการที่สื่อต่างๆ รายงานภาพคนที่พากันยอมหมอบราบคาบแก้วแล้วรุมเขาทุกครั้งที่เขาปรากฏตัวในที่สาธารณะน่ะนะ ข้าว่าตัวเขาเองก็คงจะหลงรักตัวเองสุดๆ ไปเลยเหมือนกัน" เขาหันความสนใจกลับมาที่โอบีวัน "แต่ก็นั่นแหละ ว่ากันว่าเขาจัดปาร์ตี้ได้สุดเหวี่ยงไปเลย ปาร์ตี้ที่มีคนหนุ่มๆ สาวๆ สวยๆ หล่อๆ เก๋ๆ ทั้งหมดในคอรัสซังค์ไปกันน่ะ บางทีเขาอาจจะเชิญเจ้าไปบ้างก็ได้!"

โอบีวันย่นจมูกดูถูก "ข้าไม่ค่อยแน่ใจว่าคนอย่างข้าจะเก๋พอที่จะไปปาร์ตี้พวกนี้หรอก"

"จริงๆ แล้วอาจารย์ไควกอนควรจะเป็นคนที่ไปทำภารกิจนี้ไม่ใช่หรือไง" บานท์ถาม เนื่องจากเธอเป็นศิษย์ฝึกหัดของฝ่ายข้อมูลและข่าวกรอง บานท์จึงรู้กำหนดการของเจไดทุกคนในสำนักว่าใครได้รับมอบหมายให้ทำอะไรอยู่ที่ไหน

 

"อาจารย์ให้ข้าไปทำแทน" โอบีวันอธิบาย "เขาบอกว่าข้าทำงานนี้ได้สบายมาก อีกอย่าง อาจารย์บอกว่าข้าชอบนั่งถกเรื่องปรัชญาเจไดมากกว่าตัวเขาเองซะอีก"

"เอ่อ แต่ดูความเสี่ยงที่เขาให้เจ้าไปทำสิ ส่งเจ้าเข้าไปอยู่ในกำมือของวุฒิสมาชิกหนุ่มจอมเสเพล" รีฟท์ยิ้มหยัน

"เจ้าจะเชื่อหรือไม่ก็ตามนะ รีฟท์ แต่ข้าว่าข้ามีประสบการณ์การป้องกันตัวเองจากกลุ่มคนเสเพลที่อยากจะเป็นหรืออยากจะเข้าใกล้เจไดมาพอสมควร อันที่จริงข้าว่าข้าควรจะรีบไปแล้วล่ะ การประชุมจะเริ่มในอีกไม่ช้า" เขาพูดพลางเริ่มเก็บข้าวของ

"อย่าลืมกลับมาเล่าให้ข้าฟังทั้งหมดเลยนะ" บานท์ขอร้อง

"เรื่องการประชุมคณะกรรมการน่ะเหรอ?"

"ไม่ใช่! เรื่องท่านวุฒิฯสิ เขาเป็นยังไงบ้าง เซ็กซี่อย่างที่เขาว่ากันหรือเปล่า เขาหน้าตาเหมือนกับในรูปหรือเปล่า…"

"และเขาจะนึกอยากจะออกไปเที่ยวกับพาดาวันชาวมอน คาลามารีมั่งมั้ย" รีฟท์ล้อ "เสียใจด้วยนะ เอเรน แต่เคโนบีคงจะได้ชิมเป็นคนแรกล่ะงานนี้"

"เชื่อข้าเถอะ บานท์ ถ้าอยากได้ เจ้าก็เอาเขาไปได้เลย" โอบีวันเสนอ

"ไม่เอาน่า โอบีวัน เขาน่ารักจะตาย เจ้าอาจจะชอบเขาขึ้นมาก็ได้"

"ข้าไม่อยากที่จะไปเป็นแค่คนอีกหนึ่งที่เจ้าชายเบลเอาชนะใจได้หรอกนะ ขอโทษด้วยที่จะต้องทำให้พวกเจ้าผิดหวัง แต่ข้าไม่ได้สนใจเรื่องความสัมพันธ์โรแมนติกอะไรทั้งนั้น ภารกิจครั้งนี้มีแต่เรื่องงานล้วนๆ จริงๆ"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ครึ่งชั่วโมงถัดมาโอบีวันก็มาเดินอยู่บนทางเดินบนอาคารการทูตในย่านของรัฐ เขาพยายามอัดเรื่องราวของจริยธรรมเกี่ยวกับการโคลนนิ่งเข้าไปในหัวมาสองอาทิตย์ บางทีนี่อาจจะเป็นการใช้เวลาเตรียมตัวเข้าร่วมเป็นคณะกรรมการนี้มากเกินจำเป็นเสียด้วยซ้ำ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ยังกังวลใจกับภารกิจนี้ไม่น้อย และความหวั่นใจของเขาก็เป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับวุฒิสมาชิกฝึกหัดผู้มีชื่อเสียงคนนั้นอย่างเต็มประตู อันที่จริงแล้วรีฟท์เกือบจะเดาเรื่องทุกอย่างได้ถูกแผง ไควกอนตั้งใจจะส่งโอบีวันให้มาเข้าทางของออร์กานาจริงๆ

เมื่อการประชุมนี้ยื่นคำขอให้มีเจไดเข้าร่วมตอนแรก ไควกอนเป็นคนที่ไปประชุมและได้พบกับเจ้าชาย อาจารย์ของเขากลับมาด้วยความประทับใจ และเสนอให้พาดาวันของเขาเข้าร่วมคณะกรรมการเตรียมงานการประชุมในทันทีทั้งๆ ที่โอบีวันไม่ได้ยินดีนัก เขาบอกว่าโอบีวันจะได้เรียนรู้อะไรมากมายจากเจ้าชาย โอบีวันสงสัยอยู่ลึกๆ ว่าบทเรียนที่ไควกอนคิดอยู่นั้นท่าทางจะไม่ค่อยเป็นบทเรียนที่ถูกต้องตามวิถีเจได และข้อสงสัยของเขาก็ดูท่าจะเป็นจริงเมื่อไควกอนแนะนำให้โอบีวันเปิดใจทำความรู้จักกับวุฒิสมาชิกคนนั้นอย่างเต็มที่

"ข้าว่าเจ้าน่าจะชอบเขานะ" ไควกอนแนะ "ถ้าเขาชวนเจ้าออกไปเดท ข้าว่าเจ้าน่าจะลองตอบรับดู"

"แล้วทำไมเขาถึงจะอยากชวนข้าออกไปล่ะครับ?"

"ข้าไปพูดถึงเจ้าไว้เสียสวยหรู ท่าทางเขาจะสนใจเหมือนกัน" ไควกอนตอบพลางกอดอกและยิ้มกระหยิ่มแบบที่มีแต่อาจารย์เจไดที่กำลังคิดอะไรไม่ค่อยดีนักในหัวซักอย่างจะยิ้มกัน

"อาจารย์!" โอบีวันโพล่งออกมาอย่างเคืองๆ

"ไม่เอาน่า โอบีวัน จำได้ไหม เจ้าสัญญากับข้าว่าเจ้าจะออกไปสังสรรค์กับคนวัยเดียวกันกับเจ้าบ้าง นี่ก็ผ่านมาปีครึ่งหลังจากที่เจ้ารับปากไว้ เจ้าออกไปเดททั้งหมดแค่สี่หนพอดิบพอดี"

"ข้าว่ามันมากกว่านั้นนะ" โอบีวันพึมพำ พยายามที่จะค้าน

"ไม่เกินหรอก ข้านับไว้ตลอด"

"ตอนนี้ท่านก็เลยจับคู่ให้ข้าไปเดทกับท่านวุฒิฯออร์กานางั้นสิ?"

"ก็ดูเหมือนว่าข้าจะต้อง 'จับคู่' ให้เจ้าล่ะนะ ในเมื่อเจ้าไม่ยอมไปด้วยตัวเองนี่ ข้าไม่ได้จะบังคับให้เจ้าไปเดทกับท่านวุฒิฯหรอก แต่เอาจริงๆ ข้าว่าเจ้าน่าจะถูกใจเขาก็ได้"

เรื่องก็เป็นอย่างนั้นแหละ โอบีวันไม่ได้มาเป็นหนึ่งในคณะกรรมการเพียงเพื่อจะนำเสนอมุมมองของเหล่าเจไดเกี่ยวกับการโคลนนิ่งเพียงอย่างเดียว เขาเข้ามาเป็นคณะกรรมการเพื่อที่เขาจะได้มาเจอคนที่จะมีแววว่าจะเป็นคู่เดทที่ดีด้วย ให้ตายสิ ทำไมเขาจะต้องออกเดทด้วยล่ะ? เขาจะอยู่อย่างไม่มีข้อผูกมัดอะไรกับใครไม่ได้รึไง? หรือว่า… ไม่ผูกมัดกับใครนอกเหนือไปจากไควกอนไม่ได้เหรอ? เขาทำใจรับความจริงที่ว่าไควกอนไม่ได้รู้สึกแบบเดียวกับเขาได้แล้ว (จริงๆ นะ! เขาทำใจได้แล้วจริงๆ!) แต่ทำไมจะต้องให้เขาพิสูจน์ว่าเขาทำใจได้แล้วด้วยการออกเดทด้วย โอบีวันไม่ได้ชอบการเดทด้วยซ้ำ และเขาก็จะไม่สนใจวุฒิสมาชิกที่ชอบไปปาร์ตี้และหมกมุ่นวุ่นวายอยู่กับการตกเป็นข่าวอย่างนั้นเป็นแน่ ไม่ว่าเขาจะหน้าตาดีและมีเสน่ห์แค่ไหนก็ตามเถอะ

แต่ทันทีที่เขารู้ว่าต้องรับภารกิจชิ้นนี้ โอบีวันก็ไปค้นคว้าเรื่องของวุฒิสมาชิกคนที่ไควกอนมั่นใจนักหนาว่าเขาจะชอบนี่มาบ้างเหมือนกัน นับจากวินาทีที่เบล ออร์กานาก้าวเท้าลงมาบนดาวคอรัสซังค์ เขาทำให้เกิดความปั่นป่วนในหลายวงการเลยทีเดียว โอบีวันชิงชังการเมืองในสภาสูงเป็นนักหนาส่วนหนึ่งก็เพราะเหล่าวุฒิสมาชิกต่างมีแนวโน้มที่จะเป็นคนหยิ่งยโสบ้าอำนาจและหมกมุ่นอยู่กับการสร้างภาพพจน์ให้ตัวเองกันทั้งนั้น จึงไม่แปลกที่ออร์กานาที่ยังหนุ่ม หน้าตาดี มีความรู้ เส้นสายเยอะ และที่สำคัญ *รวย* จะกลายเป็นคนสำคัญที่เป็นคนโปรดในสภาแทบจะในทันที ใครๆ ที่พอจะมีความสำคัญหน่อยก็อยากจะให้คนอื่นเห็นว่าเขาอยู่กับออร์กานากัน ไม่ว่าจะเป็นนักการเมือง ผู้นำทางธุรกิจ ดารา นักร้อง และก็แน่นอนกลุ่มคนหนุ่มสาวในคอรัสซังค์ที่ร่ำรวยและว่างงานตามสมัยนิยม สื่อก็ชอบเขาเพราะเขามักจะมีข่าวคาวโน่นนี่กับคนสวยๆ หล่อๆ เขามักจะไปเที่ยวผับทันสมัยที่สุด และเขาไปงานปาร์ตี้ที่ชิคๆ เก๋ๆ ที่สุดทุกงาน ในขณะที่ช่องข่าวที่จริงจังขึ้นมาหน่อยก็จะรายงานว่าเขาเป็นนักการเมืองคุณภาพที่มีคุณสมบัติในอุดมคติ ทั้งความเป็นบัณทิตชั้นยอดจากมหาวิทยาลัยอัลเดอรานรวมกับทักษะของนักการเมืองที่มีเล่ห์เหลี่ยมไหวพริบแพรวพราว แต่ไม่ว่าจะมองด้านไหน บุคลิกของเจ้าชายแห่งอัลเดอรานก็ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะทำให้โอบีวันประทับใจได้ทั้งนั้น เขายังอยากที่จะไปดูโอเปร่าของพวกวู้กกี้เสียมากกว่าที่จะต้องไปเข้าสังคมกับออร์กานา

แต่เขาก็ยังเป็นเพียงพาดาวันคนหนึ่ง เขาไม่สามารถจะปฏิเสธภารกิจที่ได้รับมอบหมายได้ นั่นคือเหตุผลเดียวที่ทำให้เขาต้องมาอยู่ตรงนี้ กำลังเดินตรงเข้าไปยังการประชุมคณะกรรมการ และเขาก็คงจะทำได้เพียงแค่พยายามทำภารกิจนั้นอย่างสุดความสามารถด้วยความหวังที่ว่าปัญหาข้อถกเถียงด้านจริยธรรมอันแสนจะคลุมเครือที่เขาเตรียมมาจะทำให้ท่านวุฒิสมาชิกเบื่อจนตายไปเอง

ในที่สุดเขาก็มาถึงห้องที่ถูกจัดให้เป็นห้องประชุม เขาเดินเข้าไปพบว่าคนประมาณหนึ่งโหลกำลังยืนอยู่รอบๆ โต๊ะ ชายหนุ่มคนหนึ่งปรี่ตรงมาทางเขา ชายคนนั้นอยู่ในเครื่องแต่งกายสีน้ำเงินเข้มที่ดูภูมิฐานแต่ไม่ได้หรูหราจนเกินงาม และชั่วขณะหนึ่งที่โอบีวันถึงกับหลุดเข้าไปในภาพที่เขาได้เห็น ภาพของดวงตาสีเข้มที่เปล่งประกายจัดจ้า ปอยผมสีดำที่ไล้ลงมาเป็นชั้น และฟันขาวสะอาดสะท้อนรอยยิ้มจริงใจนั่นช่างงามจับตา "ท่านคงเป็นโอบีวัน เคโนบีสินะ" ภาพนั้นส่งเสียงทักทายเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มนุ่ม โอบีวันรู้สึกฉงนสนเท่ห์ยิ่งขึ้นเมื่อเขาเก็บมือเข้าไปในแขนเสื้อแล้วโค้งให้เขาอย่างสมบูรณ์แบบตามวิถีของเจได เขายืดตัวขึ้นและส่งรอยยิ้มที่ชวนให้หลงใหลนั้นให้เขาอีกครั้ง "ยินดีต้อนรับครับ ข้าคือเบล ออร์กานา"

โอบีวันโค้งด้วยปฏิกิริยาตอบรับอัตโนมัติ "ยินดีเป็นอย่างยิ่งที่ได้พบท่านครับ ท่านวุฒิสมาชิก"

"และข้าก็เฝ้าตั้งตารอที่จะได้พบท่าน" เจ้าชายตอบ "อาจารย์ของท่านกล่าวชมท่านไว้เสียมากมาย"

/แหงสินะ/ โอบีวันคิดประชด

"พวกเรารู้สึกเป็นเกียรติอย่างสูงที่ท่านมาเข้าร่วมคณะกรรมการเตรียมงานกับเรา เราคงจะได้รับประโยชน์จากปัญญาความรู้และความคิดเห็นของท่านเป็นอย่างมาก"

โอบีวันไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าคนคนนี้จะสามารถพูดอะไรที่เป็นคำเยินยอกันโต้งๆ โดยที่ไม่ทิ้งรอยของการเสแสร้งให้เขาจับได้เลยแม้แต่น้อย จะเป็นไปได้หรือที่ออร์กานาจะรู้สึกเป็นเกียรติที่มีเขาผู้ซึ่งมียศเป็นแค่พาดาวันคนหนึ่งมาร่วมอยู่ในคณะกรรมการนี้ด้วยจริงๆ?

เจ้าชายเดินนำเขาไปรอบๆ ห้องพร้อมกับแนะนำให้เขารู้จักคนอื่นๆ ไปด้วย ตัวแทนที่เข้าร่วมคณะกรรมการนี้มีทั้งกลุ่มนักวิทยาศาสตร์ นักธุรกิจ นักกฎหมายและนักวิชาการ และเพียงแค่รังสีอำมหิตที่แผ่จากคนกลุ่มหนึ่งไปยังอีกกลุ่มหนึ่งก็พอที่จะทำให้โอบีวันปวดหัวหนัก แต่เจ้าชายกลับอยู่ท่ามกลางคนเหล่านั้นได้อย่างคล่องแคล่วไม่มีขัดเขิน เขาเดินทักทายคนหนึ่ง กล่าวชมอีกคนหนึ่ง และยังถามไถ่ถึงเรื่องครอบครัวของคนต่อไปได้อีก เขาคือตัวแทนของการมีอัธยาศัยไมตรีที่แสนสง่างามอย่างแท้จริง และยังมีความสามารถในการทำให้คนอื่นสบายอกสบายใจที่เรียกว่าอาจจะเทียบเท่าหรือมากกว่าความสามารถของไควกอนในด้านเดียวกันเสียด้วยซ้ำ ถึงแม้ว่าก่อนหน้านี้เขาจะมีแนวโน้มที่จะไม่ชอบชายคนนี้แค่ไหน โอบีวันก็ต้องยอมรับว่าเขาประทับใจไม่น้อย ท่านวุฒิสมาชิกสามารถที่จะวางตัวตามฐานะอย่างถูกต้องแต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็ไม่ได้เสียมารยาทในทางใดทั้งสิ้น ไม่มีวี่แววว่าบุคลิกที่ผาดโผนอีกด้านหนึ่งจะมาก้าวก่ายการปฏิบัติหน้าที่ตามตำแหน่งวุฒิสมาชิกแห่งอัลเดอรานและฐานะเจ้าชายแห่งราชวงศ์ออร์กานาเลยสักนิด ถ้าโอบีวันไม่ได้ยินได้ฟังเสียงลือเสียงเล่าอ้างเกี่ยวกับออร์กานามาเสียมากมาย เขาคงจะเชื่อเสียสนิทใจว่าออร์กานาเป็นคนรู้กาลเทศะอย่างแท้จริง โอบีวันค่อนข้างจะยึดติดอยู่กับการที่คนจะต้องมีมารยาทดี และออร์กานาก็มีมารยาทในการจัดการพิธีการต่างๆ ด้วยความสง่างามเหมาะสมและมั่นใจไม่ต่างกับการที่เจไดคนหนึ่งมีไลท์เซเบอร์อยู่ในมือ บางทีนี่อาจจะเป็นสิ่งที่คนพูดถึงในเวลาพวกเขาบรรยายถึงเบลว่าเป็นคนมีเสน่ห์กระมัง เขาเป็นนักการทูตที่ไม่มีคุณสมบัติอะไรขาดตกบกพร่อง แต่ในขณะเดียวกันเขาก็ไม่ได้มั่นใจในตัวเองเสียจนกลายเป็นความเย่อหยิ่งจองหอง โอบีวันหวังว่านี่จะเป็นสิ่งที่ไควกอนคิดอยู่ในใจตอนที่เขาบอกให้โอบีวัน /เรียนรู้/ จากวุฒิสมาชิกคนนี้

การประชุมเริ่มขึ้นเมื่อสมาชิกของคณะกรรมการอีกสองสามคนมาถึง โอบีวันพบว่าเขาถูกจัดให้นั่งอยู่ติดทางด้านขวาของท่านวุฒิสมาชิก นั่นอาจจะเป็นเพราะว่าออร์กานาอยากจะให้เกียรติเขาในฐานะที่เป็นเจได หรืออาจจะเป็นเพราะเขาอยากจะเพิ่มความน่าเชื่อถือของตัวเองโดยการจัดให้เจไดนั่งอยู่ใกล้ๆ เขา ที่แน่ๆ มันต้องไม่ใช่เพราะว่าออร์กานาอยากจะสังเกตสังกาเขาอย่างใกล้ชิดเป็นแน่ แต่มันก็ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะมานั่งเดา และไม่ว่าจะด้วยเหตุผลอะไรก็ตาม โอบีวันก็มองไม่เห็นประโยชน์ในการขอเปลี่ยนที่นั่ง

แต่ต่อให้ออร์กานาดำเนินการประชุมได้ดีมาก ตัวการประชุมเองก็ยังไม่น่าสนใจสักเท่าไร พวกเขาหารือกันว่ามีหัวข้ออะไรบ้างที่การประชุมควรจะพิจารณา ใครควรจะได้ขึ้นพูดบ้าง ถ้าจะมีกลุ่มธุรกิจเข้ามาเกี่ยวข้องควรจะให้มีบทบาทอย่างไรและจะทำอย่างไรหากมีการประท้วงเกิดขึ้น โอบีวันแทบจะไม่ต้องนั่งตั้งใจฟังเขาก็ติดตามความคืบหน้าของการประชุมได้ เขาจึงมีเวลาและโอกาสมากพอที่จะเบนความสนใจของตัวเองมาที่เจ้าชาย

โอบีวันไม่เห็นว่าเขาจะหล่อเหลาแบบคลาสสิคอย่างที่เพื่อนของเขาพูดถึง ตาทั้งสองข้างของเขาอยู่ชิดกันมากไปหน่อย จมูกก็ใหญ่ไปนิด ถึงแม้ว่าบางคนจะเรียกจมูกแบบนั้นว่าเป็นคนจมูกโค้งได้รูปสวยก็เถอะ อันที่จริง โอบีวันติดจะชอบจมูกที่ไม่ค่อยสมส่วนเสียมากกว่า เขาคิดว่าจมูกหักๆ แบบของไควกอนอาจจะเป็นจมูกที่สวยที่สุดที่เขาเคยเห็นมา แต่เบล ออร์กานาไม่มีอะไรที่เหมือนกับไควกอนเลย เขาสูงพอๆ กับโอบีวัน ผิวคล้ำกว่านิดหน่อย ผมยาวหยักศกแต่ไม่ยาวเท่าผมของไควกอน เขามีลักษณะของคนที่คุ้นเคยกับชีวิตที่หรูหราสุขสบาย ไม่ใช่เกร็งแกร่งแบบเจไดมาสเตอร์ แต่โอบีวันก็คงจะโทษเขาไม่ได้ เพราะเขาก็เป็นวุฒิสมาชิก ไม่ใช่เจไดเสียหน่อย เครื่องแต่งกายของเขาเป็นของที่มีรสนิยมสูงและคงจะราคาสูงตามไปด้วย แต่นั่นสื่อความหมายอะไรกัน? โอบีวันรู้ว่าคนหลายคนเลือกเสื้อผ้าเพราะรู้ว่าเครื่องแต่งกายเหล่านั้นจะสร้างความประทับใจต่างๆ กันให้กับคนที่มองเห็น แต่ในเมื่อเขาเป็นเจได เขาไม่เคยต้องมานั่งกังวลกับการเลือกเสื้อผ้า นั่นทำให้เขาตีความหมายที่คนส่งผ่านการแต่งกายของพวกเขาไปผิดๆ เสมอ เขาไม่รู้ว่าเครื่องแต่งกายของเจ้าชายจะพยายามสื่อถึงความหรูหรา ทรัพย์สมบัติ อำนาจ หรือเพียงแต่เป็นเครื่องสะท้อนรสนิยมส่วนตัวของเขาเท่านั้น

โอบีวันถึงกับนั่งใจลอยในระหว่างการประชุม และเขามารู้สึกตัวในตอนหลังว่าเขากำลังนั่งจ้องมองเจ้าชายถึงแม้ว่าขณะนั้นคนอื่นจะพูดอยู่ /พอซักที เคโนบี/ เขาปรามตัวเอง มันจะต้องเป็นอิทธิพลของคำพูดที่เขาฟังมาแน่ๆ ทุกคนดูเหมือนจะคิดว่าเขาจะเห็นว่าชายคนนี้น่าสนใจ ทำไมกัน? ทำไมเขาจะต้องหาใครสักคนที่เขา "สนใจ" ด้วย? ทำไมทั้งเพื่อนแล้วก็อาจารย์ของเขาต่างคิดว่าพวกเขาจะรู้ใจว่าเขาจะชอบใคร? แล้วทำไมจะต้องเป็นคนคนนี้ด้วย - แทนที่จะเป็นคนอื่นอีกตั้งมากมาย?

การที่เขาเอาใจจดจ่ออยู่แต่กับท่านวุฒิสมาชิกทำให้โอบีวันยิ่งรู้สึกกระดากใจพิกล และเมื่อการประชุมสิ้นสุดลงเขาก็พร้อมที่จะหนีเอาชีวิตรอดออกไปจากที่นั่น แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะทันได้ทำอะไรท่านวุฒิก็หันมาสบตาเขา แล้วโอบีวันก็ถูกต้อนจนจนมุม

"ก่อนที่ท่านจะกลับ เจไดเคโนบี ข้าขอคุยกับท่านสักนิดได้หรือไม่?"

"ได้สิครับ" โอบีวันพบว่าเขาตอบรับไปอย่างอัตโนมัติ เขายืนหลบไปอีกข้างพลางลอบมองดูเจ้าชายอีกครั้ง ในขณะที่เขาไปกล่าวคำอำลากับสมาชิกคนอื่นๆ ของคณะกรรมการเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

ในที่สุดออร์กานาก็ปลีกตัวออกมาจากคนอื่นและกลับมาทางโอบีวัน เขาจับข้อศอกของเจไดและนำทางออกไปยังทางเดินเบื้องนอก โอบีวันต้องพยายามฝืนความรู้สึกที่อยากจะดึงแขนออกจากสัมผัสนั้น แต่เขาก็โล่งใจขึ้นเมื่อท่านวุฒิปล่อยแขนเขาเมื่อทั้งคู่ออกมาพ้นจากห้องประชุมแล้ว

"ข้าอยากจะทราบว่าท่านจะให้เกียรติไปร่วมทานอาหารค่ำกับข้าได้หรือเปล่า?" ออร์กานาถาม

/ว่าแล้วไง/ แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะทันได้ปฏิเสธ วุฒิสมาชิกหนุ่มก็พูดต่อ "ข้าชอบสิ่งที่ท่านพูดในระหว่างการประชุมมาก และข้าอยากจะฟังความคิดเห็นจากมุมมองของเจไดให้มากกว่านี้ ข้าต้องสารภาพว่าข้ายังไม่รู้หรอกว่าตัวเองเชื่อหรือไม่เชื่ออะไรถ้าเป็นเรื่องความก้าวหน้าทางเทคโนโลยีการโคลนนิ่ง และมุมมองกับข้อคิดเห็นที่คนส่วนใหญ่พูดกันก็เป็นการพูดเพื่อผลประโยชน์ของตัวเอง อย่างคำของพวกนักธุรกิจหรือนักวิทยาศาสตร์ที่อยากได้ทุนไปค้นคว้าวิจัย หรือไม่อย่างนั้นก็เป็นพวกที่หลงอยู่ในข้อถกเถียงทางด้านทฤษฎีที่ไม่ค่อยจะเกี่ยวกับโลกแห่งความเป็นจริงเสียเท่าไรอย่างที่พวกนักวิชาการพูดกัน" เขาเหลือบตาที่มีประกายคมกริบขึ้นมองโอบีวัน "มีแต่เจไดเท่านั้นที่ผสมผสานทฤษฎีในอุดมคติเข้ากับการปฏิบัติได้จริงได้อย่างลงตัว ข้าประทับใจมากและข้าก็อยากจะเรียนรู้มันให้มากขึ้น"

นี่ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่โอบีวันคาดการณ์ไว้สักเท่าไร แล้วเขาจะปฏิเสธอย่างไรดีล่ะ? "ข้าต้องกลับไปที่วิหารเจไดจริงๆ…"

เสียงหัวเราะของเจ้าชายทำความลำบากใจให้เขาไม่ใช่น้อย "อะไรกัน ต้องกลับเดี๋ยวนี้เลยเหรอ? ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาอาหารค่ำนะท่าน เจไดไม่ทานอาหารกันหรือไง?" เขาสังเกตเห็นโอบีวันหงุดหงิดจึงสำรวมอาการขึ้นอีกหน่อย แต่ดวงตาสีเข้มคู่นั้นก็ยังฉายแววขบขัน "ข้าขออภัย ข้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะดูหมิ่นอะไรท่าน แต่ข้าว่าท่านคงไม่ต้องกลับไปในทันทีเป็นแน่ จริงๆ แล้วตอนนี้ข้าหิวมากเลย การประชุมมักจะทำให้ข้าหิวตาลายเสมอ ข้าสัญญาว่าจะไม่ดึงท่านไว้นานเกินไปนะ"

บ้าจริง! โอบีวันสบถกับตัวเอง เจ้าชายยกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่งเป็นเชิงขอร้อง ริมฝีปากเผยอยิ้มน้อยๆ ราวกับว่าเขารู้อยู่แล้วว่าเขาต้องชนะ มีเสน่ห์มากๆ ไม่ผิดจากที่เค้าพูดกันเลย แต่ที่แย่ยิ่งกว่านั้นก็คือโอบีวันไม่รู้สึกว่าเขามีภูมิคุ้มกันเสน่ห์ของเจ้าชายมากเท่าที่เขาต้องการ บ้า! บ้า! บ้า! "ก็ได้ ข้าก็ว่าข้าอาจจะไม่ต้องกลับไปในทันทีหรอก"

ทั้งสองออกมาจากอาคารที่ประชุมในยานส่วนตัวของเจ้าชายและมุ่งหน้าไปที่บาลิกก์สที่เป็นร้านโปรดของเหล่านักการเมืองและเป็นหนึ่งในภัตตาคารที่หรูหราฟู่ฟ่าที่สุดของคอรัสซังค์ นิสัยมัธยัสถ์ของเจไดที่ติดตัวเขามาออกจะไม่ค่อยเห็นด้วยกับการมาทานอาหารที่นี่ หากแต่อีกด้านลึกๆ ในใจของเขาก็มีความอยากรู้อยากเห็นและอยากลองทานอาหารในร้านที่มีชื่อเสียงเช่นนี้กับเขาเหมือนกัน ต่อให้เขาไม่อยากรู้ว่าอาหารแต่ละจานจะราคาสักเท่าไร และเอาเข้าจริงเขาก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องรับรู้เรื่องราคาอาหารเสียด้วยเพราะในเมนูไม่มีราคาพิมพ์อยู่เลย /แพงขนาดนั้นเชียว?/ เขาคิด

"ขออภัย ท่านคงไม่ชอบมาทานที่บาลิกก์ส? ข้าน่าจะถามท่านก่อน" ออร์กานากล่าวขึ้นหลังจากสังเกตเห็นความไม่ค่อยสบายใจบนสีหน้าของเขา

"เปล่าเลย ร้านนี้ก็ใช้ได้แล้ว" โอบีวันตอบ เขาไม่อยากจะยอมรับว่าเขาไม่เคยมาที่นี่มาก่อน ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะเป็นเรื่องที่เห็นได้ชัดอยู่แล้วก็ตาม ก็พาดาวันอย่างเขาจะมีธุระอะไรที่จะต้องมาที่ร้านแบบบาลิกก์สนี่ล่ะ

"คราวหน้าข้าจะให้ท่านเลือกร้านก็แล้วกัน"

อย่างกับว่ามันจะมีคราวหน้างั้นแหละ แต่ก็อีก โอบีวันคงไม่กล้าที่จะมาแนะนำร้านอาหารให้เจ้าชายไปทานเป็นแน่ สถานที่ที่เขาจะต้องไปทานบ่อยๆ มักจะเป็นที่ที่จะต้องใช้มือเปิบอาหารเอาเสียมากกว่า

"แต่ก่อนจะถึงเวลานั้น" เจ้าชายกล่าวต่อไป "ข้าขอแนะนำให้ท่านสั่งเนิร์ฟตุ๋นนะครับ ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะไม่อร่อยเท่ากับที่ไปทานบนดาวอัลเดอรานแต่มันก็เป็นอาหารขึ้นชื่อของร้านนี้เค้าล่ะ"

โอบีวันไม่ต้องการการกระตุ้นอะไรมากมายก่อนที่จะสั่งอาหารค่ำเต็มรูปแบบแบบที่มีทั้งอาหารเรียกน้ำย่อย ซุป และของหวาน รวมทั้งเครื่องดื่มระหว่างมื้อด้วย ถึงแม้ว่านี่จะไม่ใช่การเดทแต่โอบีวันก็จะใช้โอกาสที่มาถึงและทำมันที่สุด และไม่ว่าเจ้าชายจะพูดถึงอาหารไว้ว่าอย่างไร มันก็เป็นอาหารที่เลิศรสที่สุดที่เขาเคยได้ลองมาเลยทีเดียว

ระหว่างอาหารทั้งสองหารือกันในมุมมองต่างๆ เกี่ยวกับเรื่องการโคลนนิ่ง แล้วก็โอบีวันก็ต้องประหลาดใจอีกครั้งจะมีใครที่สนใจเรื่องจริยธรรมจริงจังถึงขนาดนั้น ถึงแม้ว่าท่านวุฒิฯจะถ่อมตัวไว้ก่อนแค่ไหน แต่เอาเข้าจริงเขาก็ได้พิสูจน์ว่าเขาเป็นคนมีความรู้มากจริงๆ คำถามที่เขาถามโอบีวันแต่ละข้อล้วนแต่เป็นคำถามที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความเข้าใจและกระตุ้นให้เขาต้องคิดตาม โอบีวันโล่งใจที่บทสนทนาของพวกเขายังคงความเป็นทางการและอยู่ในร่องในรอยในเรื่องที่เกี่ยวกับงานที่ทั้งคู่ทำอยู่ทั้งสิ้น จนเมื่ออาหารใกล้จะหมด เมื่อโอบีวันเริ่มรู้สึกสบายใจและผ่อนคลายจริงๆ เจ้าชายก็พูดขึ้น "ท่านไม่รู้หรอกว่าข้าดีใจเพียงใดที่ท่านตอบรับเข้ามาช่วยทำงานในคณะกรรมการนี้ ข้าเฝ้าชื่นชมเหล่าเจไดมาตลอด แต่ข้าไม่เคยมีโอกาสได้ทำงานกับเจไดมาก่อนเลย" เขาดูลังเลเล็กน้อยก่อนจะถามขึ้นว่า "ท่านจะว่าอะไรไหมหากข้าจะถามอะไรท่านสักหน่อย?"

โอบีวันแทบจะครางออกมาดังๆ /เดี๋ยวเขาก็จะถามว่าเขาขอจับไลท์เซเบอร์ของข้าได้ไหม/ คำขอที่มีนัยยะแฝงนี้ยิ่งทำให้ชื่อเสียงของเจ้าชายในฐานะคนเจ้าชู้ดูเป็นจริงมากขึ้นในสายตาของโอบีวัน

เจ้าชายท้าวศอกลงบนเก้าอี้และประสานมือไว้ด้านหน้า เหมือนกับว่าจะหยุดทานอาหารแล้ว "ข้าจำได้ว่าข้าเคยอ่านเรื่องเกี่ยวกับเจไดมาสเตอร์ที่ชื่อ โทนิน เธอตั้งข้อสังเกตุว่าเหล่าเจไดเรียนศิลปะของการทำสงครามกันมากจนเกินความจำเป็นสำหรับองค์กรที่อ้างว่าตัวเองอุทิศตนเพื่อสันติภาพ ข้อเสนออันนี้ทำให้เกินการถกเถียงกันอย่างกว้างขวางในหมู่เจไดเองว่าที่จริงแล้วพวกเขาเป็นนักรบหรือเป็นผู้รักษาความสงบกันแน่ และมันจะเป็นเรื่องขัดแย้งกันในตัวเองหรือเปล่าหากว่าพวกเขาพยายามที่จะเป็นทั้งสองอย่างในเวลาเดียวกัน" วุฒิสมาชิกหนุ่มมองโอบีวันด้วยสายตาที่ไม่ได้บ่งบอกความตั้งใจอื่นนอกจากความสนใจในเรื่องที่เขากำลังพูดถึงอย่างแท้จริง "ท่านคิดว่าอย่างไร?"

เขาคิดว่าอย่างไรเหรอ? เขาคิดว่าถ้าออร์กานาจะพยายามทำให้เขาประทับใจด้วยความรอบรู้เรื่องเจไดของตัวเองแล้วล่ะก็เขาก็คงจะพยายามเตรียมตัวมาอย่างดีเยี่ยมเลยทีเดียว มาสเตอร์โทนินมีชีวิตอยู่เมื่อตั้งกว่าสี่ร้อยปีมาแล้ว และแม้แต่ในหมู่ของเจไดเองข้อสังเกตของโทนินก็กลายเป็นเพียงส่วนที่คลุมเครือส่วนหนึ่งของปรัชญาเจได แทบจะไม่มีใครพูดหรือถกเกียงเรื่องนั้นมานานแล้ว วุฒิสมาชิกออร์กานาไปได้ยินเรื่องของเธอมาจากไหนกัน? แต่ถึงอย่างไรมันก็เป็นคำถามที่น่าสนใจ น่าสนใจพอที่จะทำให้โอบีวันต้องพยายามตอบเลยทีเดียว เขากลืนอาหารสองสามคำที่เหลืออยู่ในจานไประหว่างที่คิดคำตอบไปด้วย

"พวกเราเป็นผู้รักษาความสงบ" เขาตอบ "จะเห็นได้จากการที่เราเลือกเอาไลท์เซเบอร์มาเป็นอาวุธ ดาบของพวกเราเป็นอาวุธที่ใช้ทางเชิงรับมากกว่ารุก เหมือนกับทักษะการต่อสู้ของเจไดที่เน้นเชิงรับมากกว่ารุกเช่นกัน แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็เรียกได้ว่าพวกเราเป็นนักรบ เพราะว่ายังมีคนชั่วในกาแล็กซีที่มีแต่การใช้กำลังเท่านั้นถึงจะหยุดพวกมันได้พวกเราจึงต้องพร้อมที่จะต่อสู้เสมอ หากแต่เราใช้ทักษะทั้งหมดเพื่อรักษาความสงบและสันติภาพ ไม่ใช่ใช้ไปในการรุกรานผู้อื่น"

"แต่คนก็อาจจะเถียงได้ว่าไม่ว่าอาวุธอะไรก็เป็นเครื่องแสดงความก้าวร้าวรุนแรงทั้งนั้น แม้แต่อาวุธที่ใช้ในเชิงรับก็ตาม ถึงยังไงไลท์เซเบอร์ก็ใช้เป็นอาวุธสังหารได้ไม่ใช่เหรอ ข้าว่าท่านก็ต้องเคยใช้มันไปในทางนั้นแล้วเหมือนกัน"

"ก็ถูก แต่ก็เมื่อถึงคราวจำเป็นจริงๆ เท่านั้น"

"แล้วคนก็ยังเถียงได้อีกว่าเมื่อใดก็ตามที่คนเรามีอาวุธอยู่ในมือ เราจะเริ่มมองหาเป้าหมายที่จะใช้อาวุธนั้น"

โอบีวันยืดตัวขึ้นตรง "ท่านกำลังจะบอกว่าเหล่าเจไดเป็นคนก้าวร้าวเกินไปงั้นสิ?"

เบลคิดอยู่ชั่วคณะหนึ่งก่อนที่จะตอบ "ไม่ใช่นะ ข้าวางใจและเชื่อถือเจได และข้าก็เชื่อว่าพวกเขาไม่ได้กระหายที่จะเข้าร่วมการต่อสู้ไม่ว่าที่ไหน แต่บางครั้งข้าก็อดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าจะมีบ้างไหมที่สันติวิธีถูกมองข้ามไปเมื่อการใช้อาวุธเข้ายุติข้อพิพาทดูจะเป็นวิธีที่เร็วและได้ผลชัดเจนกว่ามาก"

โอบีวันข่มปฏิกิริยาป้องกันตัวเองของเขาลงและคิดตามคำที่วุฒิสมาชิกพูด อันที่จริงแล้วคำพูดของเบลฟังดูเหมือนคำพูดของเจไดไม่ใช่น้อย "ท่านก็พูดมีเหตุผล" ในที่สุดเขาก็ยอมอ่อนข้อให้ "นั่นคือสาเหตุที่พวกเราต้องนั่งพิจารณาและวิเคราะห์การกระทำของตัวเองหลังจากเสร็จภารกิจทุกครั้ง เพื่อที่จะดูว่าพวกเราทำไปด้วยความรีบร้อนเกินไปหรือไม่ หรือว่าเราได้พิจารณาทางเลือกอื่นๆ อย่างถี่ถ้วนแล้วหรือยัง"

"นั่นสินะครับ" เจ้าชายดูเหมือนจะอยู่ในภาวะกลืนไม่เข้าคายไม่ออก ทั้งจากการที่เจไดหนุ่มยอมอ่อนข้อให้เขาและจากการที่เขาพยายามต้อนโอบีวันให้จนมุมเอง "ข้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจที่จะกล่าวหาท่านแบบนั้น"

"ไม่เลย" โอบีวันค้าน และเขาก็หมายความตามนั้นจริงๆ "อันที่จริงข้าไม่ค่อยได้พบคนที่จะเข้าใจเหล่าเจไดดีขนาดท่านสักเท่าไรหรอก"

เบลหัวเราะ "ข้าคงจะไม่รับสมอ้างว่าข้าเข้าใจวิถีของเจไดหรอก แต่ข้าชื่นชมปรัชญาของพวกท่านจริงๆ ข้าก็เลยศึกษาเรื่องนั้นมาบ้าง ถึงยังไงมันก็ไม่เหมือนกับนั่งคุยกับเจไดจริง ๆ" อีกครั้งที่เขาหยุดพูดเหมือนจะรวบรวมความกล้า ก่อนที่จะยิ้มมุมปากอย่างเจ้าเล่ห์ "ข้าถามอะไรท่านอีกอย่างได้ไหม?"

ถึงจะกังวล แต่ก็รู้สึกสนเท่ห์และอยากรู้อยากเห็นในเวลาเดียวกัน "ว่ามาเลย" โอบีวันตอบ

"ข้ารู้มาว่าเหล่าเจไดรับหน้าที่เป็นอะไรได้หลายอย่าง ไม่ว่าจะเป็นนักการทูต เป็นตัวกลางประสานงาน เป็นคนวางแผนการรบ เป็นบอดี้การ์ดและอื่นๆ อีกมากมายนับไม่ถ้วน ภารกิจแบบไหนที่ท่านชอบมากที่สุดกัน?"

จะว่าไปมันก็เป็นคำถามที่มีความหมายแฝงได้เหมือนกัน ท่านวุฒิฯกำลังพยายามหาคำตอบอะไรเป็นพิเศษอยู่หรือเปล่า? โอบีวันเลือกที่จะให้คำตอบอย่างกลางๆ ที่สุด "ไม่มีอะไรที่จะน่าพอใจไปกว่าการได้เห็นข้อพิพาทขัดแย้งคลี่คลายเป็นสันติภาพ"

เบลหรี่ตาทำสีหน้าครุ่นคิด "แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ภารกิจแบบที่ท่านชอบ" เขาตั้งข้อสังเกต

"ไม่ใช่หรอก" โอบีวันยอมรับ ออกจะเขินๆ สักหน่อยที่วุฒิสมาชิกคนนี้ช่างสังเกตเหลือเกิน "อาจารย์ของข้าเป็นนักการทูตกับผู้ประสานงานที่เยี่ยมยอด และเขาก็เก่งกว่าข้าอย่างเทียบชั้นกันไม่ติด ข้าชอบ… การลงมือปฏิบัติจริงมากกว่า ไม่ใช่ว่าข้าจะอยากต่อสู้มากกว่าดำเนินการเจรจานะ แต่ข้าชอบงานที่ได้ออกแรงด้วย"

จริงๆ แล้วนั่นเป็นคำตอบที่ทำให้เจ้าชายได้เปรียบคำถามก่อนหน้านี้มากเลยทีเดียว แต่ว่าเบลก็ไม่ได้ต้อนเขาต่อ "ทำไมล่ะ?" เขาแค่ถามธรรมดา ๆ

"ข้าว่าข้าคงจะเป็นพวกชอบใช้แรงกายมากกว่าใช้สมองไง" เบลยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัยเมื่อได้ยินคำตอบและโอบีวันก็รู้ทันทีว่าเขาเลือกใช้คำได้ไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไร "ข้าหมายความว่า เวลาที่ไปเจรจาตามภารกิจต่างๆ เราไม่ค่อยได้เคลื่อนไหวร่างกายเท่าไร มีแต่เรื่องต้องพูด ต้องคิด ต้องเค้นออกมาจากสมองโดยที่ไม่ใช่ร่างกายเลย แต่ถ้าเป็นการปฏิบัติ ทุกอย่างจะต้องผสมผสานกลมกลืนกันไปหมด ทั้งร่างกายและสมองทำงานพร้อมกันเป็นหนึ่งเดียว เมื่อนั้นจะเป็นเวลาที่ข้ารู้สึกว่าได้ใช้พลังทุกส่วนอย่างเต็มที่ แล้วมันก็สมดุลกันด้วย" โอบีวันรู้ดีว่าเขาพยายามจะสื่ออะไรแต่เขารู้สึกว่าจะพูดได้ไม่ตรงประเด็นเท่าใด สิ่งที่เขาพูดยิ่งฟังเหมือนว่าเขาเป็นนักรบมากกว่าผู้รักษาสันติภาพ โอบีวันไม่ได้ชอบความรุนแรงแต่เขาก็ไม่ชอบนั่งอยู่เฉยๆ เหมือนกัน "ไม่รู้ละ ท่านคือคนที่บอกว่าการประชุมทำให้ท่านหิวจนตาลายไม่ใช่เหรอ ข้าก็คิดว่าการประชุมมักจะทำให้ข้าทำตัวไม่ถูกเหมือนกัน" เขาเสริมแบบเขินๆ

"ก็คงจะจริง" เจ้าชายตอบรับพร้อมกับยักไหล่ "เป็นคำตอบที่ดีทีเดียว ถ้างั้นก็แปลว่าภารกิจทางการทูตเป็นสิ่งที่ท่านชอบน้อยที่สุดงั้นสิ?"

"ไม่เสมอไปหรอก บางครั้งข้าก็ชอบภารกิจทางการทูตเพราะข้าชอบเฝ้ามองดูอาจารย์ของข้าทำงาน" ให้ตาย เขาชอบดูไควกอนจริงๆ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่จะคิดตอนนี้ "ภารกิจที่ข้าชอบน้อยที่สุดคืองานที่เจไดถูกเรียกไปให้เป็นไม้ประดับงาน ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเพื่อเสริมความสำคัญของใครบางคนหรือเพื่อเป็นตัวแทนของสาธารณรัฐทั้งๆ ที่จริงๆ แล้วเราไม่จำเป็นต้องไปก็ได้ ข้าไม่ชอบเวลาที่เขาทำเหมือนเจไดเป็นแค่เครื่องตกแต่งหรือเป็นแค่ตรายางเท่านั้น"

"เหมือนเวลาที่ต้องมาเป็นคณะกรรมการทางด้านจริยธรรมแบบนี้เหรอ?"

โอบีวันหน้าแดง "ข้าหวังว่าท่านคงไม่ได้เชิญข้าเข้าร่วมเพราะต้องการให้ข้าเป็นเพียงแค่ไม้ประดับหรอกนะ"

"ข้าขอรับรองว่าท่านไม่ใช่ไม้ประดับหรอก แต่ท่านก็คงจะรู้สึกได้ว่ามีบางคนในคณะกรรมการที่ไม่อยากให้ท่านไปอยู่ตรงนั้นเหมือนกัน ถึงแม้จะเพิ่งเข้าประชุมเพียงครั้งเดียว"

โอบีวันสังเกตเห็นอยู่แล้วว่าเกือบทุกคนในที่ประชุมนั้นไม่เป็นมิตรกับเขาสักเท่าใด จะมียกเว้นก็แต่เจ้าชายคนเดียวเท่านั้น "ข้ารู้ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหม่อะไร ตราบใดที่ท่านอนุญาตให้ข้าเข้าร่วมในฐานะสมาชิกคนหนึ่งที่มีสิทธิเต็มที่และให้ข้าพูดอย่างที่ข้าต้องการ ข้าก็จะไม่รู้สึกว่าข้าไปอยู่ในที่ที่ไม่ควรอยู่หรอก"

"ข้าต้องการให้ท่านเข้าร่วมอย่างเต็มที่ ข้าหวังอย่างนั้นจริงๆ ไม่อย่างนั้นข้าก็คงไม่ขอให้ทางเจไดเข้ามาร่วมในคณะกรรมการตั้งแต่แรกหรอก"

โอบีวันจับโทนเสียงของการแก้ตัวได้เล็กน้อยถึงแม้ว่าเจ้าชายจะซ่อนมันไว้อย่างดี แต่ถึงยังไงก็ดูเหมือนว่าเจ้าชายจะสนใจในสิ่งที่เขาพูดจริงๆ โอบีวันเปลี่ยนเรื่องมาเป็นเรื่องที่เกี่ยวกับตัวเจ้าชายบ้าง "แล้วท่านล่ะ? ทำไมถึงมาเล่นการเมือง?"

เจ้าชายยิ้มแห้งๆ ก่อนจะตอบว่า "ท่านจะเชื่อไหมก็ไม่รู้ แต่ข้าว่าการเมืองก็เหมือนด้านทางโลกของสิ่งที่เจไดเชื่อนั่นแหละ ข้ามองว่ามันเป็นเรื่องของการรักษาสันติภาพและสร้างความยุติธรรม ถึงข้าจะเถียงไม่ออกว่ามีนักการเมืองชั่วๆ มากกว่าเจไดร้ายๆ มากมาย แต่ถ้ามองในแง่ดีการเมืองก็เป็นเรื่องของการแก้ไขข้อพิพาทอย่างสันติและพยายามที่จะสร้างสังคมที่ดีกว่าที่เป็นอยู่ได้เหมือนกันนะ"

"นั่นคือการเมืองในแบบของท่านเหรอ?" โอบีวันถามอย่างไม่ค่อยเชื่อนัก "ข้านึกว่าการเมืองเป็นเรื่องของการรักษาผลประโยชน์ของตัวเองและพยายามหาอำนาจให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะหาได้เสียอีก"

เบลนิ่งไป และโอบีวันก็ต้องประหลาดใจที่จับน้ำเสียงได้ว่าเบลรู้สึกเสียใจนิดๆ "ก็จริง สิ่งที่ท่านพูดมาเหมือนกับเป็นข้อสรุปของการเมืองทั้งหมดนี่นะ ข้ารู้ว่าในโลกแห่งความเป็นจริงเราคงจะหวังให้ทุกอย่างเป็นอย่างที่มันควรจะเป็นไม่ได้ อย่างน้อยข้าก็เคยนึกว่าข้ารู้ แต่เมื่อข้ามาถึงคอรัสซังค์ข้าก็ต้องช็อคที่เห็นว่าทุกคนเอาแต่ตัวเองกันทั้งนั้น มันเป็นการค้นพบเรื่องจริงที่ค่อนข้างจะเจ็บปวดทีเดียว ไม่ใช่ว่าข้าไม่เจอคนดีที่นี่สักคนเดียวหรอกนะ แต่คนดีส่วนใหญ่จะ… ยังไงดีล่ะ… เป็นคนกลวงๆ ล่ะมั้ง พวกเขาก็อาจจะเป็นคนดีในแบบที่เขาเป็น แต่ไม่ใช่คนแบบที่ข้าหวังว่าจะได้เจอสักเท่าใด"

มันจะเป็นไปได้หรือ? ที่เจ้าชายจะเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตชนิดที่หาได้ยากยิ่งในจักรวาลนี้ เป็นนักการเมืองในอุดมคติจริงๆ? วุฒิสมาชิกส่วนใหญ่ที่โอบีวันรู้จักหรือเคยได้ร่วมงานด้วยจะลืมกันไปนานแล้วว่าพวกเขาควรจะเป็นคนที่รับใช้มวลชนไม่ใช่ให้มวลชนรับใช้เขา แต่ถ้าอย่างนั้น บางทีมันอาจจะคุ้มเหมือนกันที่จะทำความรู้จักคนอย่างเบล ออร์กานานี่อย่างจริงๆ จังๆ สักที "ข้าเสียใจด้วย" โอบีวันพูดขึ้นด้วยเพราะต้องการแสดงความเห็นใจ และต้องการขอโทษที่เขาใช้อคติของตัวเองในบทสนทนาก่อนหน้านี้

แต่เบลก็เป็นฝ่ายหัวเราะขึ้นเองก่อนที่จะพูดขึ้นว่า "แต่เอาเข้าจริงเราจะทำอะไรกับมันได้? ถึงยังไงถ้าเรื่องอุดมคติออกไป ความจริงก็คือข้ารักมวลชน ถึงแม้ว่าจะเป็นมวลชนแย่ๆ ก็เถอะ เพราะฉะนั้นตราบใดที่การเมืองเป็นเรื่องที่เกี่ยวข้องกับมวลชนข้าก็พอใจที่จะทำงานอยู่ตรงนี้แล้วล่ะ จริงอยู่ว่าการประชุมทั้งหลายเหล่อาจจะทรมานสังขารสักหน่อย แต่บางคนเขาก็บอกว่ามันจะเป็นกุญแจสู่สุขภาพร่างกายที่ดีและจิตใจที่เข้มแข็ง"

"และบางคนก็อาจจะบอกว่ามันเป็นกุญแจสู่สุขภาพจิตที่ดีและร่างกายที่เข้มแข็งเช่นกัน"

เบลหัวเราะพลางเอนตัวกลับไปพิงพนักเก้าอี้ และโอบีวันก็ร่วมหัวเราะไปด้วยอย่างไม่ได้ตั้งใจ "เห็นไหม เราทั้งคู่เป็นเหมือนด้านสองด้านของเหรียญอันเดียวกันนั่นแหละ" เขาหยุดมองโอบีวันชั่วครู่ราวกับจะประเมินเขาด้วยดวงตายิ้มๆ คู่สวยนั่น ทันใดนั้นเขาก็โน้มตัวข้ามโต๊ะมาพลางผายมือเรียวๆ ของเขามาที่เปียของโอบีวัน "เปียพาดาวันของท่าน - ท่านไว้มานานเท่าไหร่แล้ว?"

"หกปีแล้ว"

เจ้าชายเงียบไปชั่วขณะ พอให้โอบีวันรู้ว่าเจ้าชายกำลังพยายามเดาอายุของเขาอยู่ "ข้าอายุสิบเก้า" เขาบอกพร้อมกับยิ้มน้อยๆ "เกือบจะยี่สิบแล้วล่ะ"

"ชัดขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ?" เบลย่นคอ ดูเหมือนเขาจะเขินนิด ๆ

"อันที่จริงท่านถามตรงๆ เลยก็ได้"

"พ่อข้าสอนว่าการถามอายุผู้อื่นเป็นเรื่องเสียมารยาทน่ะ"

"แสดงว่าท่านนิยมการพูดอ้อมค้อม… พวกเราเจไดนิยมการพูดตรงๆ มากกว่านะ ท่านล่ะอายุเท่าไหร่แล้ว?"

"ยี่สิบเอ็ด อีกนานเท่าไหร่กว่าท่านจะได้เป็นอัศวินเจได?"

"ประมาณห้าปีล่ะมั้ง บวกลบนิดหน่อย"

เบลแอบแลบลิ้น "เรียนกันช้าจัง ข้าจบจากการศึกษามาตรฐานเมื่อหกเดือนที่แล้วแล้วก็ได้มาเป็นวุฒิสมาชิกรุ่นเยาว์ทันทีเลย"

"แต่การที่จะเป็นเจไดจะต้องฝึกทักษะต่างๆ มากกว่าการไปเป็นวุฒิสมาชิกมากนักนะท่าน"

เจ้าชายถึงกับนิ่งไป "นี่ท่านดูถูกการศึกษาของข้าอยู่หรือไง? ข้าจะบอกให้นะว่ามหาวิทยาลัยอัลเดอรานเนี่ยเป็นหนึ่งในสถาบันการศึกษาขั้นสูงที่ดีที่สุดในจักรวาลเลยและนั่นก็รวมถึงวิหารเจไดของท่านด้วย อันที่จริงมีเจไดตั้งมากที่มาเกี่ยวข้องกับมหาวิทยาลัยของข้า ทั้งที่มาเป็นอาจารย์และมาเป็นนักศึกษาเลย"

"ท่านเรียนอะไรบ้างใน… การฝึกอย่างเข้มข้นของท่านน่ะ?"

"รัฐศาสตร์ ของตายอยู่แล้ว กับวิชาโทปรัชญา ข้าอยากจะเป็นจอมเผด็จการ เอ้ย วุฒิสมาชิกสิ ที่มีจิตใจเมตตาด้วย" เขาขยิบตาให้โอบีวันเมื่อพูดจบ

"งั้นก็หมายความว่าท่านอยากจะเป็นนักการเมืองมาตลอดเลยสิ" โอบีวันเดาพลางจับคางตัวเองอย่างครุ่นคิด ทำราวกับว่าเขากำลังวิเคราะห์เจ้าชายอย่างละเอียด "ฟังดูน่าสงสัยยังไงชอบกล"

"ข้ากล้าพูดว่าท่านก็อยากเป็นเจไดมาตลอดเหมือนกันไม่ใช่เหรอ? ข้าก็ไม่ได้แย่ไปกว่าท่านสักเท่าไหร่หรอก อย่างที่ข้าบอก เราเหมือนด้านสองด้านของเหรียญอันเดียวกันนั่นแหละ ข้าได้ยินมาว่าเจไดจะต้องสร้างไลท์เซเบอร์ของตัวเอง บอกข้าหน่อยได้ไหม ของท่านสีอะไร?"

"สีฟ้า"

"แสดงถึงสันติ ใช่ไหม?" เขาพยักหน้ารับ "ทำไมถึงเป็นสันติล่ะ?"

โอบีวันยักไหล่ "เพราะเมื่อข้าเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับพลัง ข้าจะรู้สึกสงบสันติ มันเป็นเครื่องเตือนข้าให้มีสติอยู่ในพลังอันเป็นเอกภาพตลอดเวลาแม้แต่ในระหว่างที่กำลังต่อสู้อยู่"

เบลนั่งคิดอยู่ชั่วครู่ ดูเหมือนว่าจะคิดหาคำเหน็บคมๆ อะไรสักอย่างก่อนที่จะเปลี่ยนใจ "เหมาะกับท่านดีนะ" เขาพูดเรียบๆ

"แล้วถ้าท่านเป็นเจได ท่านจะเลือกสีอะไรล่ะ?" โอบีวันถามยิ้ม ๆ

"อืม สีฟ้าก็เป็นสีโปรดของข้าเหมือนกัน" เบลลากเสียงยาวๆ " แต่ถ้าคิดอีกที ข้าชอบดาบสีแดงมากกว่า สวย ทันสมัยและดูซุกซนหน่อยๆ แต่ข้าก็รู้ว่ามันไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่ เอาเป็น… สีไพรเป็นไง?"

"สีไพร! ข้าไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่านั่นมันสีอะไรกันแน่!"

"หรือสีเงินก็ไม่เลวนะ เป็นสีที่เหมาะที่จะเป็นเครื่องใช้เครื่องประดับมากๆ เพราะมันเข้าได้กับชุดทุกชุด แต่ก็นั่นแหละ บางทีนั่นอาจจะเป็นเหตุที่เจไดใส่แต่สีน้ำตาลกันก็ได้ เพื่อที่สีจะได้ไม่ขัดกับไลท์เซเบอร์ไง"

โอบีวันหัวเราะ ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะว่าเขากำลังอารมณ์ดีเป็นที่สุดเขาคงจะกลัวที่จะถามคำถามที่เขากำลังจะพูดออกไป "ชัดเลยว่าท่านไม่ใช่เจได งั้น?" เขาถามอย่างคาดคะเน

"งั้นอะไรเหรอ?"

"ท่านจะไม่ขอดูไลท์เซเบอร์ของข้าตอนนี้เหรอ? นั่นคือจุดประสงค์ของบทสนทนานี้ไม่ใช่หรือไง?"

"แน่ล่ะข้าอยากดูจะตาย แต่ข้ารู้ว่าเจไดอย่างท่านไม่ชอบคำขอนั้นเลยสักนิด" เบลโน้มตัวข้ามโต๊ะมาอีกครั้ง ทำท่าเหมือนจะปรึกษาเรื่องความลับอะไรสักอย่างกับโอบีวัน "เอาอย่างนี้ไหม เรามาทำข้อตกลงกันดีกว่า ข้าจะไม่ขอดูไลท์เซเบอร์ของท่านตราบใดที่ท่านไม่คิดจะติดสินบนข้า ตกลงไหมครับ?"

โอบีวันยิ้ม ก่อนจะตอบว่า "ตกลง"

เบลกลับไปพิงเก้าอี้ด้วยความพอใจที่แฝงอยู่บนใบหน้า พลางกวางตามองจานว่างเปล่าบนโต๊ะ "เอาล่ะ ข้าว่าเราทานกันเสร็จแล้วนะ ท่านอยากจะไปหาอะไรดื่มต่อที่ห้องของข้าไหม?"

คำเชิญชวนนั้นแทงใจโอบีวันเหมือนใครสาดน้ำเย็นๆ เข้าที่หน้าของเขาก็ไม่ปาน หมายความว่าบทสนทนาทั้งหมดที่ผ่านมานี่เป็นเพียงแค่ส่วนหนึ่งของความพยายามเอาเขาไปขึ้นเตียงงั้นสิ? ถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะนึกอยู่แล้วตั้งแต่ตอนที่เบลออกปากชวนเขามาทานข้าว แต่มาตอนนี้เมื่อมาถึงจุดนั้นจริงๆ เขากับรู้สึกเหมือนถูกหักหลังอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

ความไม่พอใจของโอบีวันคงจะแสดงออกมาชัดทางใบหน้า เพราะเบลเองก็ทำท่าเคร่งขรึมขึ้นมาทันทีเหมือนกัน ดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะรู้แล้วว่าโอบีวันแปลความหมายคำเชิญชวนของเขาไปทางไหน "เอาแล้วไง ข้าทำให้ท่านไม่พอใจเสียแล้ว ข้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจจริงๆ ข้าเพียงแต่รู้สึกดีที่ได้คุยกับท่านและอยากจะคุยต่อเท่านั้น"

"นั่นคือจุดประสงค์ที่ท่านชวนข้ามาทานอาหารค่ำนี่เหรอ?" โอบีวันถามพลางพยายามที่จะเก็บความผิดหวังเอาไว้

"อะไร? เพื่อที่จะให้ท่านกลับไปที่ห้องกับข้าน่ะเหรอ? ไม่ใช่เลย"

โอบีวันขมวดคิ้วมองเขาด้วยความไม่เชื่อใจ "ข้าไม่แน่ใจว่าข้าจะเชื่อท่านได้หรอก ท่านมีวิธีฉลาดๆ ที่จะขอสิ่งที่ท่านต้องการได้เสมอ"

"ถ้าอย่างนั้นท่านคิดว่าเจตนาจริงๆ ของข้าคืออะไรกัน?"

"ข้าสงสัยว่าการที่ท่านสนใจข้านี่จะไม่ใช่เรื่องเกี่ยวกับงานเพียงอย่างเดียว"

คำพูดนั้นทำให้เจ้าชายเผยอยิ้มอย่างช้าๆ "บางทีอาจจะไม่ใช่ 'เพียงอย่างเดียว' แต่ทำไมล่ะ? ข้าก็เห็นว่าท่านเองก็รู้สึกดีตอนที่เราทานอาหารกันไม่ใช่เหรอ ท่านคิดว่ามันเป็นเรื่องใหญ่จริงๆ เหรอหากข้าอาจจะสนใจท่านในแง่อื่นๆ ด้วย?"

โอบีวันยังไม่ทันได้คิดในแง่นั้นเลย ถ้าจะให้เขาซื่อสัตย์กับตัวเองจริงๆ เขาก็ต้องยอมรับว่าเขารู้สึกดีไม่น้อยเลยทีเดียว เขาให้สัญญากับไควกอนไว้แล้วว่าเขาจะออกมาพบปะสังสรรค์กับคนอื่นๆ บ้าง และมันดีไม่ใช่น้อยที่ได้คุยกับคนที่ไม่ใช่เจได หรือไม่ใช่ติ่งเจได หรืออย่างน้อยก็คนที่ไม่ได้แสดงออกอะไรชัดเจนแหละน่า แล้วเบล ออร์กานาไม่ใช่คนเสเพลอย่างที่เขาคาดเดาไว้ อันที่จริงโอบีวันก็ไม่อาจจะหาอะไรมาติมารยาทของเขาได้เลย "มันก็แล้วแต่นะ" ในที่สุดเขาก็ยอมรับ

"แล้วแต่อะไรล่ะ?"

"แล้วแต่ตัวแปรอื่นๆ อีกมากมาย" โอบีวันตอบอย่างคลุมเครือ

รอยยิ้มสดใสทำให้ใบหน้าของเบลดูสว่างขึ้นในทันที "ให้ตายเถอะ ท่านหลบเลี่ยงเก่งเป็นบ้า! แล้วท่านยังมาบอกว่าไม่ค่อยมีทักษะทางด้านการทูตอีกนะ เอาล่ะ ข้าไม่ถามต่อล่ะ ข้าว่าท่านคงจะไม่ไปดื่มต่อกับข้าแล้วใช่ไหม?"

โอบีวันลังเลอยู่หลายอึดใจก่อนที่จะตอบว่า "ไม่"

เห็นได้ชัดว่าเบลออกจะผิดหวัง แต่เขาก็รับคำปฏิเสธนั้นได้ดี "ก็ได้ ข้ารู้ว่าท่านมีงานเยอะมากและต้องกลับไปที่วิหาร แต่ข้าก็ยังรู้สึกดีมากที่วันนี้ท่านมากับข้า และข้าหวังว่าท่านคงจะไม่ว่าอะไรนะ"

โอบีวันยิ้มกริ่ม "ข้าจะไม่เอามันไปนับรวมกับคุณสมบัติแย่ๆ ข้ออื่นของท่านก็แล้วกัน"

"งั้นก็ไม่แน่ว่าคราวหน้าท่านอาจจะตกลง?"

สรุปเอาเองว่าจะมี 'คราวหน้า' อีกแล้ว แน่ละ โอบีวันจะต้องเจอเจ้าชายอีกแน่ๆ ในฐานะที่เขาเป็นหนึ่งในคณะกรรมการ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาจะออกมากับเจ้าชายอีก แต่ก็อีกนั่นแหละ ไม่มีเหตุผลว่าทำไมเขาถึงไม่ควรจะมา ใครจะรู้ว่าวันข้างหน้าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่ก็ไม่ควรจะให้ออร์กานาได้ใจไปก่อน นั่นทำให้โอบีวันเลือกใช้คำอย่างคลุมเครืออีกครั้งพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มมุมปาก "ก็ไม่แน่"


End file.
